


No Life Left Untouched

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [20]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hannibal Lecter lives to fuck up everyone's lives, Poetry, is basically the theme of this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: You are the end that justifies the means
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Everyone
Series: Fan Poetry [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 3





	No Life Left Untouched

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Poetry Month day 17 :D Another entry for the Hannigram poetry zine that wasn't. I actually super love this one especially! I've listed which "Hannibal & [Character]" each stanza is about in the end note if you're curious.

You are the end that justifies the means  
And absolves upright men of destroying trust  
And destroying minds  
And destroying lives.

You are the monster that lives under the bed  
And scares good women into breaking their word  
And breaking their hearts  
And breaking their bones.

You are the terror that haunts the city  
And entices the too curious with horrors untold  
And horrors told  
And horrors retold.

You are the father that pretends to care  
And destroys families wanting belonging  
And wanting acceptance  
And wanting absolution.

You are the lover that comes in secret  
And tempts moon-drenched souls into fighting  
And killing  
And becoming.

**Author's Note:**

> Stanza 1: Hannibal & Jack  
> Stanza 2: Hannibal & Alana  
> Stanza 3: Hannibal & Freddy  
> Stanza 4: Hannibal & Abigail  
> Stanza 5: Hannibal & Will


End file.
